


Shoe on the Other Foot

by gay-theprayaway (gay_theprayaway)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, dick stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_theprayaway/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: Gladio's really just trying to read his book, for fuck's sake.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Shoe on the Other Foot

Afternoon sun streaks through the glass doors that lead to the patio. Gladio’s always liked this time of day in his apartment. The light falls across his shoulders, warming his skin as he reads a new historical novel by one of his favorite authors set in the earliest days of Tenebrae’s short-lived independence. The writing is a bit denser than what he usually tends to read, but with a bit of concentration he’s making his way through.

Gladio is fully absorbed in his book when a hand snakes around him and tweaks his nipple. He reflexively catches the wrist before realizing who it is. How on Eos does Ignis always manage to sneak up on him? 

“What’s the problem,  _ Gladiolus _ ?” Ignis asks, shaking his wrist free of Gladio’s slackened hold. “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed by getting the attention you’re so clearly asking for.”

Well fuck, there goes his hope of finishing the chapter. Iggy only ever says his name like that when he wants to fuck. Gladio scowls and bats Ignis’s hand away, holding up a finger to silence any bitching. He grabs his bookmark from the coffee table he’d been resting his feet on and carefully marks his spot before setting the book down out of the way. 

He catches Ignis’s amused expression as he sits back on the couch, but Gladio knows that Iggy isn’t one to object to a momentary pause for practicality’s sake. 

A cool hand immediately wraps around his throat, just resting against his adam’s apple. Gladio hums appreciatively as Ignis bends further over the couch to grope his chest.

“I can’t imagine someone like you playing at being shy when you swagger around showing yourself off like this. Shameless. You might think you’re oozing confidence, but do you know what I see?” Ignis’s thumb presses up into Gladio’s jaw, encouraging him to tilt his head back.

“I see a wanton slut who can’t help but beg for attention by showing himself off.”

“I’m just sitting here, you’re the one who decided to cop a feel,” Gladio says, grinning as the grip around his neck tightens. If there’s anything Iggy loves as much as bullying Gladio like this, it’s when Gladio pushes back. Really, Gladio’s just surprised Ignis is as into the whole “brat” schtick as he is considering that he’s already spent his whole life looking after Noct.

“On the floor, Gladiolus.”

Ignis releases him and rounds the couch as Gladio takes his sweet time shuffling off the cushions. He grunts as Ignis shoves a hand into his hair, yanking him forward onto the carpet. He’s tugged and nudged until he sits back on his heels, knees apart. Ignis stands in front of him, looking like a gods damned vision of professionalism. He’s immaculately dressed for the Citadel, not a hair out of place. Gladio can’t even see any tenting of his pants, which, okay, should not be hot but it is. That’s his Iggy though, controlled as a matter of course.

“Are you seriously getting turned on by this? All I’ve done is insult you and tell you to get on the floor. You’re hopeless.” The curl of Ignis’s lip is doing things to Gladio’s dick, and what, is he supposed to try and will down his boner? Iggy’s such a hypocrite, walking around looking like sex on legs and then gloating when Gladio gets turned on by it.

“I’ll have to see what I can do about that overeagerness.”

Ignis’s hand in his hair keeps his gaze trained upward, but he can still see Ignis drawing closer. Something flat and unyielding presses against his cock through his jeans. 

“Are you fucking… stepping on me?” Gladio asks.

“Well it’s not like I’m just going to give you what you want,” Ignis says, pressing the sole of his shoe harder into Gladio’s dick. 

Oh fuck. Gladio’s stamina is usually nothing to sneeze at, but all the self-control in his brain is kind of lost in a delirious chant of  _ fuck me that’s hot _ . He can feel how much his dick is filling out. Apparently Ignis can too, giving Gladio a withering look.

“Useless.” He sighs, and shifts his foot up slightly, causing the heel of his boot to dig into Gladio’s balls. “I suppose there’s not much I can do that won’t just get your cock harder.”

Yeah, Gladio’s grinding back against the shoe now. It’s just… Ignis is  _ stepping on him _ . He’d always thought this was one of the sorts of fantasies that stayed firmly in his spank bank. Well, lucky day for him, now he knows exactly what it feels like to have his dick crushed by those classy leather boots.

Gladio pants softly and the only coherent thought he can form is that he’d probably come faster from Ignis stepping on him than he would from a hand on him.

“I  _ could _ go and get the cock ring to make sure I have enough time to play with you, but I really don’t feel like going to the trouble. But I’m sure you’ll be a good boy for me, Gladiolus. You won’t come until I say so.”

“Fuckin’... yes, just do something.”

Just as quickly as he had stepped on Gladio, Ignis yanks his foot away from Gladio’s dick. Releasing Gladio’s hair he plants his boot in the center of Gladio’s chest to push him the rest of the way down to the floor. His feet come untucked, sprawling on either side of Ignis and he reaches for the waist of his jeans to tug them off. His cock stands momentarily before slapping back against his stomach. 

“Hands beneath your back.”

Gladio obliges. He’d like to offer a bit more resistance, but he kind of feels like someone took a whisk to his brain. He’ll make it up to Iggy next time, but right now he’s still a bit caught up by the fact that he just got stepped on by the classiest guy he’s ever known. Don’t judge a book by its cover in-fucking-deed.

Meanwhile, Ignis has perched on the couch and is pulling off his second boot, completely unruffled. He methodically rolls up his shirt sleeves and slides his suspenders off his shoulders. Then he rises off the couch and folds to his knees between Gladio’s splayed legs, graceful as ever. 

Without warning, he starts sucking Gladio’s cock down his throat. Gladio’s teeth actually clack together with how hard he clenches his jaw. 

“Fuck, Iggy,” he grits out, muscles trembling with the effort it takes not to move.

Ignis just moans around his cock, the fucker. Gladio  _ really _ doesn’t need any help in the hardness department right now, so this is clearly just to drive him crazy. Ignis is way too good at giving blowjobs, holding his cock in deep just at the place where Gladio knows it’s hard not to gag. He can so easily hold Gladio on the knife’s edge between wanting to drown in a sensation and wanting to come like a fire hose.

Gladio lolls his head back, just trying to breathe through it while Iggy goes to town on his dick. It’s amazing, of course, but even the fucking perfection that is Iggy’s mouth is tempered by the knowledge that every time he gets too close to that edge the feeling will disappear. Still, even with conditions, Gladio’s never gonna turn down a mind-bogglingly good blowjob.

Gladio is digging his nails into the skin of his own back by the time Ignis finally decides he’s tortured Gladio enough. Mysteriously a condom and some packets of lube have appeared in Ignis’s possession. Armiger or pockets, Gladio wonders as Ignis efficiently rips the condom open and rolls it over his now thoroughly-sucked dick. Then, methodical as ever, he strips himself of his clothes, folding each article neatly as he goes. 

“Are you still going to be good for me, Gladiolus?” Ignis asks as he shuffles over Gladio’s body.

“Yeah, yeah, just sit on my dick already.” It’s always been a curious fact about the two of them, that Ignis never has to actually threaten a punishment for Gladio to do what he wants. The thought of Ignis’s put out expression at being denied what he wants is worse than any orgasm denial or kinky punishment Ignis could come up with. If he wants Gladio to not come until he’s told to, Gladio’ll let his dick explode before he disobeys.

  
Ignis sits on Gladio’s thighs as he opens up a packet of lube, and Gladio can feel the hardness of Iggy’s cock against his skin. He hasn’t put a hand on Ignis, and he didn’t see Ignis touch himself, so... damn. Iggy  _ really _ loves giving blowjobs.

Ignis slicks his cock, lines him up, and begins the slow sink down to the hilt. It’s always a little overwhelming when Ignis is this tight, but he’s told Gladio that he loves the way it feels. He described it as a shocking pleasure up his spine once he’s full. Gladio can’t say he gets it. He has to work up with fingers before putting anything bigger in his own ass, but the expressions Iggy makes while he’s first taking Gladio are fucking hot. 

Finally, Gladio is completely surrounded by heat as Ignis settles fully onto his hips. For a few seconds, Ignis doesn’t move, save for a few slow strokes of his cock. Then he’s settling his hands back against Gladio’s thighs and rolling his hips. A grunt punches its way out of Gladio’s chest as Ignis starts riding him in earnest, sweet friction and pressure surrounding his cock.

Sometimes Ignis asks to get pounded into a mattress or shoved up against a wall, and Gladio’s happy to provide, but more often it’s like this: Gladio laid out flat and Ignis fucking himself on Gladio’s dick, focused only on taking his own pleasure. Gladio loves it all, ‘cause Ignis in any scenario is a wet dream come true, but he has to admit that this view is probably the best. It’s definitely the one that comes to mind most often when he jerks off.

He watches Ignis, all lean muscle, working himself over and bouncing on Gladio’s cock. Iggy’s glasses have slipped a bit down his nose, a few strands of hair fall free of the gelled style, and his cock smears precome over Gladio’s abs as Ignis rocks back and forth.

Ignis is an endurance rider to say the least. He constantly pushes the limits of Gladio’s stamina far beyond where he thought they ended. All Gladio can do is watch the languid movement of Ignis’s body and focus very hard on counting to ten when it starts to become too much.

Just as Gladio’s starting to think maybe this is the time his dick will  _ actually  _ explode, Ignis changes rhythm, fucking himself at an angle that’s clearly nailing his prostate if the way his cock drips is anything to go by.

“Fuck,” Ignis hisses, and it’s always hot to hear him cursing like that. Gladio thrusts back into him, and Ignis is far enough gone that he doesn’t scold for it. He just tips his head back and works his hand over his cock.

Watching Ignis arch and come all over his abdomen is a mental release that’s nearly as good as coming. Ignis rides it out, hips jerking shakily to fuck out the last few drops. Looking down at Gladio as his eyes slowly adjust from a hazy glance to their usual sharpness. He shifts the angle he’s sitting at presumably to relieve pressure from his well-used prostate.

“You can come,” Ignis manages before Gladio’s fucking into him shallowly. With one last thrust Gladio’s brain blanks in favor of the incredible release of coming after so long. He emerges from the throes of it to Ignis’s satisfied smirk.

“So good for me,” Ignis says, stroking the hair along Gladio’s jaw. Gladio just lays back and lets the liquid satisfaction roll over him. Ignis slips off his softening cock and disposes of the condom with a few efficient movements. 

“Alright, up, you great behemoth,” he says, nudging Gladio’s side with a foot as he pulls on his underwear. “If we’re going to lounge we’re certainly not doing it on the floor.”

Gladio stretches his body in a long line before rolling up to sitting and seeking his boxers. After pulling them on he catches Ignis’s raised brow.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Gladio grudgingly folds his discarded jeans next to Ignis’s neat pile before laying himself out on the couch. Ignis climbs atop him once more, hitching one leg around his hip and settling the other between his thighs. There’s enough difference in their heights that Ignis only has to curl himself slightly to tuck his head beneath Gladio’s chin.

“I gotta ask, did you pull the condoms and lube from your pocket or from the Armiger?”

Ignis snorts a laugh at that. “My pocket, but I’m positive Noct keeps both in the Armiger.”

“‘Course he does, the little shit. Now, have I been talking in my sleep or something?”

“No, why?”

“Just wondering how you managed to figure out my number one jerk-off fantasy.”

“It was a hunch. Then again, Gladiolus, something about you does seem to beg ‘step on me.’”

“Yeah, well that something is my mouth, ‘cause you’ve gotta do that again sometime,” Gladio says, relishing the chuckle it gets him.

They rest, half dozing in the afternoon sun. Ignis begins fiddling with his phone, probably checking all the emails he missed in the half hour they spent fucking. Gladio stretches across to the coffee table for his discarded book. Maybe he’ll manage to finish that chapter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea grabbed me by the ear and dragged me along with it. Anyway, Ignis stepping on Gladio is hot, thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
